The Battle for Both Worlds II
by Primagen
Summary: The Digidestined face a new enemy! Please R&R!


THE BATTLE FOR BOTH WORLDS II

**_THE BATTLE FOR BOTH WORLDS II_**

Malo Myotismon screams in agony as the remains of his body disintegrate. His dark soul tries to make a hasty escape but is destroyed by Imperialdramon's Giga Crusher. The demonic vampire's soul is destroyed in an amazing explosion. The Digidestined had won the hardest battle and have prevented their world from being engulfed in eternal darkness.

***

It has been 6 months since the total defeat of Myotismon. Tokyo awakens after a night of peaceful sleep. A hyperactive DemiVeemon wakes Davis Motomiya, leader of the Digidestined, up.

" What is it?" said Davis.

" We're going to be late if you don't hurry it up Davis."

" Late for what?"

" We're supposed to go the amusement park with the others."

" Oh crap!"

Elsewhere

A massive flying battleship makes its way to Tokyo.

" Are you sure this is the place?" said a shrouded figure.

" This is definitely the place," said another shrouded figure.

" That's what you said last time," said yet another shrouded figure.

" Shut up."

" Make me!"

" Enough! Enjoy your peace while it lasts Digidestined," said the fourth shrouded figure.

At the amusement park

" About time you got here Davis," said an angry Yolei.

" Chilax Yolei," said Davis.

" Can we go in already?" said Kari.

" Sure Kari," said Davis.

Back at the flying fortress

" Are we there yet?" whined one of the shrouded figures.

" We're almost there."

" Excellent," said the other shrouded figure.

The battleship makes it to its destination: the amusement park.

Back at the park

" Hey who are those guys?" said Yolei pointing at the four figures.

" Hey, the Megaman exhibit isn't here," said Davis " Run along Flame Mammoth, Sting Chameleon, Tengu Man, and Vile.

" We don't know what you're talking about," said one of the figures.

" We are the Dark Generals," said the Vile MK-II look alike " We're here to destroy you Digiestined.

At this point, everyone bursts out laughing.

" Hey, Kari why don't take a picture of these bozos," said Davis.

" Good idea," said Kari.

Kari takes a picture of the bozos. This angers the Dark Generals. The Vile look alike fires a beam from his shoulder cannon to the floor leaving a medium sized crater.

" I think these guys are serious," said Ken.

" Like I was saying, we're the Dark Generals. I am Vilamon."

" I'm Metal Chameleonmon," said the reptilian digimon.

" I'm Flame Mammothmon," said the large mammoth digimon.

" And I am Tengumon," said the cybernetic digimon.

" Care to challenge us Digidestined?" said Vilamon.

" We'll wipe the floor with you guys," said Davis.

" I will let the other three deal with you clowns," said Vilamon " Since I don't want to ultimately humiliate you."

" Lets get them!"

The in-training digimon digivolved into their rookie forms. The Dark Generals are not impressed by the demonstration of their power.

" Just a bunch of kids," said Tengumon " Don't make me laugh!"

" This is going to be easy," said Metal Chameleonmon.

" Bring it on lizard lips," said Veemon.

Veemon digivolved into ExVeemon and fired his V-Laser at Metal Chameleonmon. The reptilian digimon sends it back at the mighty blue digimon.

" How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine blue boy?"

The others aren't doing very well either.

" Static Force!" yelled Silphymon.

" Fire Wave!" yelled Flame Mammothmon.

The flame attack disposes of the Static Force and sends Silphymon hurtling to the ground. Tengumon and Stingmon stare at each other straight in the eye. Tengumon's left hand becomes a green tri-blade weapon.

" How about a little sword play?"

" Bring it on pencil nose!"

Stingmon lunges at Tengumon with his Spiking Strike but misses. Tengumon attacks Stingmon with his Tornado Hold and sends Stingmon crashing into Shakkoumon.

" Digidestined, you are pathetic," said Vilamon.

" Oh yeah, we'll show you whose pathetic!" said Davis " DNA digivolving time!"

ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA digivolved into the gun-totting digimon Paildramon.

Paildramon fires his Desperado Blasters at Vilamon. The evil digimon sends the bullets back at Paildramon. He falls to the floor wounded. Davis stares in disbelief. 

" Pathetic!"

Paildramon MEGA digivolved into the king of all dramons, Imperialdramon.

" Impressive beast you have Digidestined," said Vilamon.

" The demonstration isn't over dome head," said Davis.

The mighty beast mode changed into Fighter Mode.

" This is your best?"

" You got that right!" said Davis.

Vilamon comes face to face with Imperialdramon. The dramon king backs up and fires his Positron Laser and Giga Crusher at Vilamon.

" All right, you did it Imperialdramon!" said Ken.

The smoke clears but Vilamon stands there unharmed. He swiftly attacks Imperialdramon with his beam saber making him de-digivolve back into Wormmon and Veemon.

" That was your best?" said Vilamon.

" They were easy to take care of," said Tengumon.

The other digimon lay on then floor unconscious.

" If you want to stop us, then go to the Digital World. We will await your arrival there."

The four Dark Generals teleport back to the battleship, which returns to the Digital World.

" I can't believe we lost to those clowns," said Davis.

" We have to stop them," said Ken.

" To the Digital World!"

" Right!" said the others in unison.

Location: Digital World's Factory Area

" We are expecting company. Keep him those fools at bay."

" Yes sir!"

***

" Now that we're here, lets go trash those Dark Generals!"

The Digidestined run to the factory area where they are to face the first Dark General.

" This place sure is big," said Yolei.

" Lets head to that big factory," said Kari pointing in the direction of the large factory.

Location: Inside Main Factory

The instant they step into the factory the security alarm rings.

" I think we triggered the alarm," said Ken.

A dozen security robots surround them.

" Halt!" said one of the security drones.

" We have orders from our general to destroy you Digidestined."

" So the big cheese sends his tin cans to do his dirty work," said Davis.

" Any last words?"

" Yeah. Digivolving time Veemon!"

The small dragon digimon armor-digivolved into Flamedramon. 

" Fire Rocket!"

The attack destroys four of the drones. Two of the drones try to attack the armor digimon but end up being blown apart by his Flame Fist.

" Which one of you metal heads wants a piece of me?" said Flamedramon.

" Retreat!"

The remaining drones high tail it before they're blown to bits.

" Good job Flamedramon!" said Davis.

" Lets search the factory for the Dark General," said Kari.

Later

" We've been walking around and blasting stuff for an hour and we still haven't found that creep!" said an annoyed Yolei.

" Haven't you guys noticed that some of the things in this factory is fire based?" said Kari " And what Dark General had fire based attacks?"

" Flame Mammothmon!"

" Lets go trash that general!"

***

" So you decided to come Digidestined," said Flame Mammothmon " You came to the Digital World only to die!

" We're gonna make you eat that trunk of yours!"

" Oh I almost forgot to mention…you wouldn't be able to pull off your MEGA digivolve in this room. Enough talk time to die!"

The rookie digimon digivolved into their champion forms and attack the general. Flame Mammoth fires a black liquid at the champions.

" What's this stuff? said ExVeemon.

" Chocolate sauce?" said Ankylomon.

" It smells weird to be chocolate sauce," said Stingmon.

" Looks like I'm gonna cook some digimon," said the Dark General aiming his flame cannon at the champions."

" Its not chocolate sauce, its oil!" yelled Davis.

" V-Laser!"

" Hand of Fate!"

" Spiking Strike!"

" Tail Hammer!"

" Grand Horn!"

The smoke clears and the Dark General remains standing unharmed.

" Pathetic!"

" We're gonna have to turn this up a notch."

" DNA digivolving time!" said everyone in unison.

(You know the rest)

Paildramon shoots his Desperado Blasters at the general sending him crashing into the wall. Silphymon blasts the evil digimon with Static Force. Shakkoumon finishes the trail of attacks with his Justice Beam. The digimon de-digivolve back into rookies. The smoke clears and the evil digimon stands there with cracks in his metal body. Oil leaks out of some of the openings. 

" Impossible!" yelled Flame Mammothmon " I'll crush your skulls with my bare hand!"

" Looking for this?" said Davis throwing the general's hand to the floor.

" I've had enough of you goggle boy."

The leaking oil catches Davis' attention. Veemon armor-digivolves into Flamedramon and fires his Fire Rocket to the trail of oil.

" Oh crap!" said Flame Mammothmon.

Those were his last words. The Dark General exploded in a horrible ball of flame.

" All right, we did it!" said a happy Davis " One down, three to go!"

Location: Hidden Base

" Unbelievable. I can't believe those fools defeated Flame Mammothmon. They may have defeated him, but they still have to deal with the others before they reach me. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Vilamon evilly.

Location: Forest Area 

" I can't believe we actually defeated one of the Dark Generals," said Kari.

" Anything is possible," said Davis.

" You got that right," said Veemon.

" Its so nice a peaceful in this forest," said Yolei.

" I wonder if any of the Dark General's tin soldiers are patrolling this area?"

Location: Metal Chameleonmon's Quarters

" So the Digidestined are in my forest?" said the general " They will pay for trespassing in my area. Security Drones assemble and ambush them in the Bramble Area!"

Location: Forest's Bramble Area

" Everybody stay calm everyone," said Davis.

" Screw that Davis," said Yolei " LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

The Digidestined are nearly hit with a barrage of bullets and missiles fired by the security drones. They seek shelter in a near by cave.

" We'll be safe in here," said Davis.

" But for how long?" said a panicky Cody.

" He has a good point," said TK.

" Lets not panic," said Kari.

" Who said we're panicking?" said a panicky Yolei.

" As long as we stay in this cave, they won't blast us," said Davis.

The drones zoomed past the cave.

" The coast is clear," said Davis " Lets go."

They move out quietly without being noticed by the drones. They continue into the Bramble Area avoiding the sharp thorns along the way.

" Thank goodness we lost those drones," said Kari with relief.

" Lets keep on moving guys," said Davis.

" Aren't you tired Davis?" asked Veemon.

" Well now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit tired. Okay guys break time."

Location: Metal Chameleonmon's Quarters

" Impressive little Digidestined. They managed to evade my security drones. Security Drones…um…blow each other up. If you want the job done right, you're going to have to do the job your self!"

***

" Okay guys, here we go!"

The metal door opens and closes quickly behind them. In front of them is Dark General Metal Chameleonmon.

" Welcome to my quarters Digidestined. How do you like it? Don't you love the spiked ceiling and the spikes on the wall behind me? Your blood will cover them!"

" Lets show this clown what we got!"

Veemon armor-digivolved into Raidramon, Patamon and Gatomon armor-digivolved into their rider forms, Hawkmon armor-digivolved into the sincere samurai Shurimon, Wormmon digivolved into the Guyver-like Stingmon, and Armadillomon armor-digivolved into the insectoid drilling digimon Digmon.

" Ready to die?"

" Bring it on lizard lips!"

Digmon fires his Gold Rush at the metal reptilian digimon. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon tie him up with the Golden Noose. Raidramon pummels the general with his Thunder Blast. The evil digimon breaks loose and fires his Chameleon Sting at the champions. He then wraps his tail around Stingmon's neck trying to choke the life out of him.

" Any last words bug boy?"

" No one calls me bug boy!"

Stingmon uses his Spiking Strike instantly cut off Metal Chameleonmon's tail. The reptile screams in pain. He then angrily tongue slaps Stingmon with his long iron tongue.

" I want seconds!"

He tongue slaps both Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. He then jumps up to the ceiling and hangs from it using his tongue. He begins to swing back and forth slowly.

" What is he trying to do?" said Davis.

" He's trying to make the spikes rain down on us," said Ken.

" There are too many spikes to avoid," said Cody.

" Also, the spikes are metal, so our digimon can't destroy them," said Yolei.

" Metal…that's it!" exclaimed Davis " Raidramon aim for the ceiling!"

Raidramon blasts the ceiling with Thunder Blast. The jolt of electricity blows Metal Chameleonmon's tongue apart and sends flying into the spiked wall. Blood gushes out of his mouth. The Dark General looks down at his impaled chest and closes his eyes one last time and disintegrates.

" A cruel ending for a cruel mon."

Location: Hidden Base

" They beat Metal Chameleonmon?" said Vilamon.

" Yes sir," said the security drone.

" Those little twerps are beginning to annoy me. Contact Wing Fortress and tell Tengumon to be on the look out for those kids. And tell him not to underestimate them."

" Yes sir!"

***

" Looks like this is the end of the line you guys," said Davis.

Davis stands at the edge of a cliff and looks ahead only to find ocean. He looks up at the sky. Something catches his attention.

" Hey guys look up there."

A massive flying battleship named Wing Fortress makes its way across the ocean.

" Lets follow it guys. A Dark General might be hiding out in that thing."

" Are you sure Davis?" asked Kari.

" Positive."

The digimon digivolve into their flying forms and chase after Wing Fortress.

SKY CHASE Act 1

" I got to admit this is pretty cool," said Davis.

" Cool? This is not cool. This is awesome!" exclaimed Yolei.

" Nothing but a nice smooth sail in the sky with no one to bother us," said Kari.

" The ocean looks beautiful from this view," said Nefertimon.

" I'm gonna take a picture of it."

The children watch a flock of sea gulls fly across the ocean majestically. Kari snaps a photo of the sight.

" Where did that ship go any ways?" asked TK.

" I don't know," said Cody.

" Crap," said Yolei.

" Lets think of this as a relaxing get away from all of the fighting we've done," said Davis.

" Davis is right," said Ken.

Their relaxing get away comes to halt when the ship's Air Force attacks them.

" Robot trashing time ExVeemon."

" Right! V-Laser!"

The laser wipes out an entire row of robots.

" Star Shower!"

" Cats Eye Beam!"

" Gold Rush!"

" Spiking Strike!"

" Tempest Wing!"

" That wasn't so hard," said Yolei.

More of the ships appear from the clouds.

" I had to open my big mouth."

" It must be up there guys."

" You sure this time Davis?" asked Kari.

" Positive."

They take out the rest of the ships and head to Wing Fortress.

Location: Wing Fortress, Tengumon's Quarters

" I don't know why you have to deal with those kids," said a half human half-bird hybrid.

" You're such a party pooper Harpymon," said Tengumon.

" I want to play with there she-male," said Harpymon " I wanna make em scream!" 

" You'll get the chance Harpymon, you'll get the chance."

***

" This place sure is big," said Veemon.

" I'll say. Looks like their aint any troops in this place. I wonder what's on the other side of this door," wondered Davis.

The door opens up revealing a massive roof-less arena surrounded by four massive pillars. Waiting in the center is Tengumon.

" I've been waiting for you Digidestined," said Tengumon.

" Get ready Veemon."

" Not so fast. I will only challenge one of your digimon. That mon will be Stingmon."

" Give it your best Stingmon," said Ken.

Stingmon and Tengumon fly to the top.

" Are you ready?" said Tengumon taking out his tri-blade weapon.

" Ready," said Stingmon.

The fight commences. The others watch in amazement as the two blade wielding digimon battle it out in a fight to the finish. Harpymon watches the battle between Stingmon and Tengumon from atop one of the pillars.

" Cool. Now where is that Silphymon? Looks like he I mean she I mean…forget it!"

Harpymon lunges at Hawkmon and Gatomon and tosses them across the arena floor.

" Who the heck are you?" shouted Gatomon.

" My name is Harpymon sweet cheeks," said Harpymon " I am a loyal servant of General Tengumon."

" Don't call me sweet cheeks."

" Whatever sweet cheeks. Now I want the both of you to DNA digivolve into Silphymon so that we can have some fun."

" Bring it on!"

Meanwhile

" Spiking Strike!"

Tengumon swiftly dodges the attack.

" Tomaharatzi!"

" Arrgh!"

" Is that the best you can do Stingmon?"

" I can float like a Butterflymon and sting like a Honeybeemon!"

Stingmon rams Tengumon in one of the pillars.

Back at the bottom of the arena

Harpymon pins Silphymon down with her legs.

" Come on sweet cheeks. Put some life into it!"

" Get off of me. And stop calling me sweet cheeks!"

Silphymon throws her off.

" That's better. Now how about a Silent Symphony!"

Silphymon screams in agony.

" Doesn't it feel good Silphymon?"

" Stop it! Its too painful."

" I don't think so sweet cheeks!"

" Static Force!"

The attack sends Harpymon flying across the arena.

Above

" Are you ready to give up Stingmon?"

" I'll never give up!"

" Oh shut up. Tengu Blade!"

The blade leaves a small cut on Stingmon's body. Tengumon laughs his head off. Stingmon angrily punches him into one of the pillars. The fight starts up again.

Back at the bottom

" Static Force!"

" Wind Seeker!"

" I have to end this fast."

" You're not gonna end anything sweet cheeks!"

Harpymon and Silphymon fly to the top of one of the pillars. They stare at each other eye to eye. Harpymon attacks with Wind Seeker but misses. Silphymon attacks with Static Force blowing a hole in Harpymon's chest and sends her plummeting to the ground. Tengumon watches as she hits the floor.

" Harpymon!"

He rushes to her side.

" Speak to me Harpymon."

" I'm sorry I didn't do a good job sir."

She then fades away. 

" Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!"

He stares at Silphymon with cold eyes. He swiftly grabs and rams the digimon to the floor. He then recommences his duel with Stingmon.

" Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon finally lands the fatal blow to Tengumon.

" Well done my worthy adversary. I now bid you farewell."

Saying that, he disintegrates.

" Farewell."

Location: Hidden Base

" I am quite impressed Digidestined. You managed to defeat the other three."

A Security Drone walks in.

" Is it ready?"

" Yes sir!"

" Excellent!"

Location: Angel Island beach

" This is relaxing," said Kari.

" After all of that fighting we deserve a break," said Davis.

" The digimon seem to be enjoying themselves," said Yolei.

The digimon frolic on the beach. Patamon and Armadillomon are building a sand castle. Wormmon rests in Ken's arms. Hawkmon seeks refuge under the shade of a tree. Gatomon lies on the sandy floor enjoying the sun. Veemon falls asleep in his human partner's arms. 

" Is there anything to eat?" asked Davis.

Location: Hidden Base, Docking Bay

" When will the Dark Carrier be ready?"

" In a few hours General Vilamon."

" Speed it up. I want that cannon ready by dawn!"

The Dark General walks into an office.

" How is Project FW doing?"

" It is going well sir."

" I want it ready as soon as possible!"

" Yes General Vilamon sir!"

Location: Angel Island beach

" Nothing can go wrong now!" said Davis happily.

" What do you mean?" asked Yolei.

" Theirs only one general left. All we have to do is trash that wiener!"

All of a sudden it gets dark. Above them is the Dark Carrier. Vilamon teleports to the bottom. 

" Hello Digidestined."

" Cram it chrome dome!"

" I was going to live but since you made that rather stupid remark I'll have to make you pay!"

He disappears and reappears.

" What the heck?" said Davis.

The digimon fall to the floor unconscious. The general grabs Kari and her digimon partner and teleports back to the battleship.

" He's got Kari!" said TK.

" Don't worry we'll get her back TK," said Davis.

" How are you so sure?"

" Trust me!"

Location: Red Mountain

" The plan is to get to the top of this mountain and chase after that ship."

The team begins their trek through Red Mountain. The temperature begins to increase slowly.

" Is it me or is it getting hotter?" said Yolei.

Suddenly, side of the mountain burst open letting lava flow out.

" Does that answer your question?" said Hawkmon.

" Lets hurry it up or we'll be barbecued!" said Davis.

The ground below them crumbles. They land safely and continue their trek through Red Mountain. Rivers of lava flow uncontrollably out of the mountain.

" Its like this place is getting ready to blow."

" We gotta get out of here," said Veemon.

" I don't think so," said a fiery voice.

They look up at the ceiling and find Tyrannomon getting ready to fire their Blaze Blast attack. Veemon armor-digivolved into Raidramon and Thunder Blasted one of the Tyrannomon. Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon and rammed another of the Tyrannomon into the wall. Patamon armor-digivolved into Pegasusmon and fired his Star Shower at three of the enemy digimon. Hawkmon armor-digivolved into Halsemon and head-butted a Tyrannomon into the lava. Armadillomon armor-digivolved into Digmon and Gold Rushed the remaining Tyrannomon. The digimon de-digivolve back into their rookie forms and they continue on.

***

" The more tunnels we go through the hotter it gets," said Yolei.

" Davis, we have to hurry it up or we'll suffocate," said Ken.

Davis looks around and finds the only possible exit: an elevator. They quickly enter the elevator. The cold air greets them peacefully. It makes its way to the top of the mountain slowly.

" What do you guys plan on doing when all of this is over?" asked Davis.

" I think we should go out and celebrate," said Yolei.

" Pizza and Ice Cream sounds good," said TK.

" Okay then its settled. Pizza and Ice Cream!"

" Davis?" asked Yolei.

" Yeah?"

" I'm sorry for all of the mean things I said to you in the past."

" Thanks."

" Davis, I too am sorry for those mean remarks," said Cody.

" Apology accepted."

He then receives something he hadn't seen coming: an apology from TK.

" Davis, I'm sorry too."

" Oh…apology accepted TK."

The elevator ride comes to an end. They walk out and see the Dark Carrier fly over them. The digimon digivolve into their flying forms and chase after the ship.

" Lets go trash that general!"

SKY CHASE Act 2

The battleships Air Force begins to attack the Digidestined. The fleet consists of Pteramon. They fire from their Gatling Guns at the team. ExVeemon destroys five with his V-Laser. Pegasusmon Star Showers a dozen of them. Stingmon uses his Spiking Strike impaling five of them. Digmon Gold Rushes three of the enemies. Halsemon finishes the rest off with his Tempest Wing. The ships missile launchers fire at them. A V-Laser wipes them out in an instant. They fly under the ship only to find aerial mines waiting for them. A Star Shower, Tempest Wing, and Gold Rush destroy the mines. They fly right in front of the ship.

" So far so good," said Davis.

The front of the ship transforms into a cannon. It fires a massive beam of energy with nearly hits the Digidestined. They fire at the center of the cannon with everything they have. Stingmon finishes it off with his Spiking Strike. The cannon explodes and they head to the deck of the ship.

Location: Dark Carrier

Waiting for them on the deck is Vilamon.

" It's about time you got here," said Vilamon.

" Where is Kari you creep," said TK.

" She's right behind me and so is her little cat."

The digimon get ready to attack.

" I will only challenge the dramon king in his fighter mode."

(You know the rest)

Imperialdramon fires his Positron Laser at the general. The others untie Kari and Gatomon. They Digidestined are now the spectators of the battle. Vilamon slashes Imperialdramon with his beam saber repeatedly. The dramon king punches his enemy out of the way. The general fires beam shots from shoulder cannon. Imperialdramon fires his Giga Crusher at the general. The smoke clears and there is nothing left. The dramon king de-digivolves back into Wormmon and Veemon.

" I can't believe it. We did it!" said Davis.

The ship begins to shake violently.

" This ship is losing altitude!"

" How are we going to get off? Our digimon don't have any strength left to digivolve," said Kari.

" I know of a way," said Gatomon " Pull out your digivices. Now everyone at the same time say digi-teleport."

" Digi-teleport!"

They teleport off the ship right as it is ready to blow.

***

Davis opens his eyes.

" Where are we?" asked Davis.

" We're back in the real world Davis," said Yolei.

" What time is it?"

" Its 8:00 PM. why do you ask?" said Kari.

" We go to go out and celebrate."

" For what?" asked Kari.

" For the defeat of the Dark Generals."

" Lets go!"

***

Day X

Time: 10:00 PM

Vilamon's face appears on the jumbo tron (Those giant televisions). The Digidestined look up in shock.

" Hello planet Earth!"

He begins to babble on about how pathetic Earth is.

" That's impossible. I thought we trashed him," said an angry Davis.

" And now to demonstrate the power of what will bring your downfall people of Earth."

A medium sized moon appears. The people burst into laughter. Rocky surface disintegrates revealing an odd-looking space station. Its cannon charges up and fires destroying a small piece of the moon.

" Just wonder what it could do to your planet. You have 24 hours to live. Hahahahahaha!

The countdown appears on the screen.

***

Kari awakens from a restless sleep. She finds her brother sitting on balcony looking up at the where anyone can clearly see the horrible weapon of destruction known as FINAL WEAPON.

" Tai, what did we do to deserve this?" said Kari.

" We didn't do anything Kari."

She seeks comfort in her brother's arms and bursts into tears.

***

Location: Park

Time: 12:00 PM

Countdown: 10 hours

" I can't believe it's all come to this," said TK.

" Yeah," said a disappointed Yolei.

Suddenly, Davis bursts into tears.

" Davis, what's wrong?" asked DemiVeemon.

" I don't want to die," said a choked up Davis.

" We don't want to die either Davis," said Yolei.

" I've never had friends like you guys."

" That was a nice thing to say," said Kari.

" I know this might sound corny, when we die can we all go together to heaven?"

" Yeah," said the others.

***

Everyone goes about there daily lives. Doing we they loving doing one last time. The day passes by fast. The Digidestined have one last dinner with their parents and head to the park. They pull out their D3s and teleport to FINAL WEAPON.

Location: FINAL WEAPON

Time: 8:00 PM

Countdown: 2 hours

" Time to put an end to this once and for all!"

The digimon DNA digivolve and head up the twisting stairs to where Vilamon awaits them. They enter a large room. Waiting in the center of the room is Vilamon.

" So you decided to come Digidestined."

" Cram it! Okay guys let him have it!"

Imperialdramon fires his Positron Laser, Silphymon fires Static Force, and Shakkoumon fires his Justice Beam at Vilamon. The attacks send him crashing into the wall. He then jump kicks Silphymon in the chest and uppercuts Shakkoumon. Then he sucker punches Imperialdramon in the face.

" Put some life into it!"

Shakkoumon fires his Justice Beam at Vilamon. Imperialdramon fires his Positron Laser and Silphymon fires Static Force. This angers the villain.

" Ultimate End!"

The ball of energy begins to spread slowly. What catches Davis' attention is that Vilamon used the same stances Magnamon does when he executes his Magna Explosion. A combination of Giga Crusher, Static Force, and Justice Beam cancel out the explosion and defeat Vilamon. His battered body falls to the floor. Imperialdramon de-digivolves back into Wormmon and Veemon. Shakkoumon de-digivolves back into Armadillomon and Patamon. Silphymon de-digivolves back into Hawkmon and Gatomon.

" This time we actually did it."

Vilamon's helmet rolls off. Davis runs to the body and makes a rather shocking discovery.

" Guys you go to see this." 

The others run to the direction.

" He's a Magnamon," said Kari.

" That's impossible," said Patamon.

" Isn't a Magnamon good?" asked Veemon.

" Apparently yes," said the Magnamon.

" Then why did you attack us?" asked Yolei.

" Because I was under the influence of darkness. But enough of that, I know this is hard to believe but there was a Digimon Emperor. He was a kind old man who helped other digimon in need. Everyone loved the emperor. They all thought his reign of peace would be eternal but it was not to be. One day, he came. He called himself Daemon. He brought darkness, death, pain, and suffering. He engulfed the once beautiful Light World into darkness. It became the Dark World. I tried to protect the emperor from him but he easily defeated me. I watched in horror as he killed the emperor. I charged at him but was taken down by one of his minions, Dragomon. He then assimilated my body into this foul armor. He still didn't have control over me, so he placed that helmet on me. My position as a Dark General began."

" Is the Dark Ocean part of that world," asked Kari.

" Yes," answered the Magnamon " The undersea master awaits you in the next room Digidestined. Please…destroy him."

His body fades away. The Digidestined rush into the next room, which is a wide bridge.

" I've been waiting for you Digidestined," cackled Dragomon.

" Cram it chowder face! Get ready Veemon."

" Hold on just a minute you idiot. You will only be able to digivolve once in this room."

" Why is that?" asked Kari.

" Due to all of the dark energy. So pick wisely."

Veemon armor-digivolved into Raidramon, Patamon and Gatomon digivolved into their angel forms, Hawkmon armor-digivolved into the sincere samurai Shurimon, Wormmon digivolved into Stingmon, and Armadillomon armor-digivolved into Digmon.

" Give it your all you guys."

Shurimon throws his Double Star slashing off Dragomon's left arm. The dark beast regenerates its arm and knocks out the samurai. Angemon and Angewomon fire their arrows of hope and light. Dragomon angrily knocks out the angels. He grabs Stingmon with his tentacle throws him at Digmon knocking them out. Raidramon Thunder Blasts the horrible monster with of his power. The beast grabs him with his tentacle and tosses like a rag doll.

" I can't believe he beat them all," said Yolei.

The digimon de-digivolved back into their previous forms and run to their human partners.

" Now Digidestined you will go straight to hell!" yelled Dragomon.

A hole opens up below them. They hang on to dear life.

" I guess this the end," said Cody.

" It isn't over till the fat lady sings and she hasn't sung yet!" exclaimed Davis.

" Davis, I got an idea," said Veemon.

" What is it?"

" I was thinking if I absorb enough light energy I might be able to digivolve into Magnamon. The D3s have the sufficient amount of light energy. I know it's risky but its are only hope."

" Okay here goes nothing!"

The Digidestined aim their D3s at Veemon. He begins to absorb the light energy they shoot out.

" I need more."

The digimon give Veemon some of there energy. The small dragon digimon begins to glow bright and Golden Armor-Digivolves into Magnamon. The gate to hell closes. Dragomon is shocked of what has just happened. Magnamon quickly punches Dragomon.

" Impossible! How can this be?"

" Anything is possible," said Magnamon.

He then Magna Blasts the foul creature. He then fires his Magna Bombs at the evil creature.

" MAGNA EXPLOSION!"

The attack obliterates Dragomon. Magnamon de-digivolves back into Veemon.

Davis runs as fast as he can to the next room.

Location: Reactor

Countdown: 10 minutes

" How do I stop this thing?" said a panicky Davis.

He angrily whacks the wall. The others walk in. Veemon is cradled in Kari's arms.

" What's wrong with him?" asked Davis.

" All that light energy damaged his body."

" What do we do now?" asked TK " The digimon have no more strength to digivolve.

Cody reaches out to the reactor.

" Don't touch it! Its set to blow the instant we touch it."

" That means its over," said a disappointed Yolei.

Everyone looks down at the ground disappointed.

" Get out of here everyone," said Davis " I'm going to activate the D3s self-destruct sequence."

" But what about you?" said Kari.

" Forget about me you guys. Live your lives all the way."

" Davis, you're the bravest person I know. Without you I don't know where we'll be."

Kari finally kisses Davis.

" Please be happy with TK. And give these back to your brother."

Davis hands the goggles to Kari. He looks at his friends as they run to the escape hatch.

Location: Escape Hatch

Countdown: 5 minutes

" Someone is going to have stay and press the button," said Cody.

" Lower me to the ground Kari," said Veemon weakly.

She lowers the small dragon digimon to the ground gently.

" Everyone get inside the pod. I'll push the button."

" But what about you Veemon," said Kari.

" I'm going to die any ways. And I want to die with Davis because I love him."

" I guess this is good-bye."

" Good-bye everyone."

They walk into the pod and he quickly presses the button. He rushes back to his human partner.

Location: Reactor

Countdown: 1 minute

" Veemon, why did you come back?"

" Cause I wanted to be with you Davis."

" Oh Veemon!"

The digimon collapses in his arms.

" I love you Davis."

" I love you too Veemon."

He kisses his digimon partner. He activates the D3s self-destruct and throws it near the reactor. They both close their eyes one last time.

***

FINAL WEAPON begins to explode. The escape pod flies out as the space station is exploding. It finally explodes in a white ball of flame. 

" He's gone you guys," said TK.

They can't hold back the tears of sadness.

" Why did he have to do it?" said Cody.

" The reason he did it is because he loved us all," said Kari.

" We'll never forget the sacrifice he made so that we can live longer," said Ken.

***

Kari places the bundle of white roses in memory of Davis in the river. None of the Digidestined will forget the sacrifice he made.

Davis Motomiya, the real hero of this story.

Please Review!

**_ _**


End file.
